Gremlins Jet Lagged
by J. R. Bloodworth
Summary: Gizmo's first time flying on a jet with billy and his family doesn't go over so well, when he comes into contact with some water. Its Gremlins On A Plane!


Gremlins

Jet Lagged

The snow is coming down hard in Kingston Falls. It's such a hassle that the whole city doesn't want to deal with it. Children and adults alike stay indoors. Not even the snow plow drivers want to be out in this mess. Nowhere is this more of a hassle then the Kingston Falls Airport.

"Oh no! I cant believe it! Not another delay!"

"C'mon Rand , just sit down and relax!."

"Lynn, If we don't get out of here by twelve, I'll be late for the convention!"

"Well, just sit down and try to relax. Worrying about it wont fix anything. Besides, Billy and Kate are trying to rest.

"That's okay. We're awake. Billy says his arm around his girlfriend Kate who was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Well, that's perfect. See what you did Rand!" Lynn says slapping him on the wrist with a rolled up magazine. He sighs." Sorry about that Billy. I'll try to keep it down. I just don't want to be late! First prize for best invention is a thousand bucks! And when those judges see my new Vidino machine. They are gonna flip." Kate sits up rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Peltzer, what exactly does that thing do again?

"Well Kate, It's very simple. All you do is get your home video tape. Lets say Jaws for example. And you put it into the loading dock, Now you watch your tape just like when your using a regular VCR, but then lets say you find a scene that is too graphic or disturbing. At that point you press the Videno button located on the top and it erases that scene! Just like that! So, you can sit at home watching your movie and the parts you don't like are no longer their! Pretty nifty huh?" Billy laughs. "Yea, nifty, that's why we don't have a copy of E.T. Anymore." "I admit it had a few bugs at first, but it works perfect now." Billy sits back in his chair sighing to himself. Kate looking concerned asks. "Whats wrong billy? Something bothering you?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

"C'mon you can tell me. I can tell when something is the matter."

"Well, I feel worried about Gizmo."

"Why? He's safe inside his cage and no one noticed anything. The airport people just thought he was an odd looking rabbit."

"That's not it. I just hate letting him out of my sight like this."

"I'm sorry Billy, they just always store pets below the plane."

"I know. It's just, ugh, I dunno. Maybe I'm just getting worried for no reason."

Kate grabs Billy by the hand. "Hey, it will be just fine. I promise, by the time we land, he will be safe and sound." They smile towards one another and give each other a gentle kiss.

Meanwhile outside a couple of men are loading the luggage's aboard the aircraft. Tossing them one by one haphazardly.

"You know what I hate most about working out here at this time of year Marv?"

"Lemme guess Murray. Is it all the snow?" "Yes! I hate the snow! It's one thing that we have to run out here in a blizzard loading up all of this luggage, but then the next thing you know, they cancel the flight all together and we have to run out into the freezing snow again to unload the plane"

"Yea, Yea, Well, get used to it buddy. We got a long night of this crap ahead of us."

"Tell me about it. I need a drink."

"You buying?"

"Sure, why not. If I'm gonna be doing this crap all night, I rather be wasted doing it."

As the last piece of cargo is loaded onto the plane. The cargo doors begin to shut. Soon the cargo hold is filled with darkness and silence. All except for a faint humming barely heard deep within. Nestled inside of a cage filled with soft hay was Gizmo. He was sitting back relaxing reading a new comic book that Billy had got him for the flight. It was Batman, his favorite superhero. Just when Gizmo was getting comfortable and learning about the next dilemma the cape crusader was in for. the plane started to move. Inside the flight notice changed from DELAYED to NOW BOARDING. "Oh, thank God!" Randy said grabbing together all of his things. "Lets go everybody. It's not too late. We can still make it!"

They make their way down to the terminal handing their tickets to the flight attendant. She thanks them and shows them to their seats. "Well, this is nice." Kate says.

"Um, Billy?"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if I take the window seat? I've never been on a plane before."

"Of course. No problem, sit where ever you like Hun." She smiles and they sit down together. Billy still looks nervous, but Kate grabs his hand insuring him everything was going to be okay. Just below, the plane starts getting rockier. The men loading did a poor job and luggage is rolling around all over. Just above gizmos cage, is a large crate of frozen fish. The ice begins to drip between the cracks, dribbling down the luggage towards Gizmo. Just then the flight launches everyone back in their seats taking off, sending Gizmo's cage into a wall and pouring the melted ice all over him.

He begins to scream and pound his fists against the floor. Suddenly rather large balls of fur pop out from Gizmo's back spreading all across the area. "Oh, no!" Gizmo cries to himself. The balls roll out around the room and begin to pulsate like a beating heart. Up above Billy is breathing heavily. "Ugh, oh my god." Kate looks at him concerned.

"What's wrong Billy?"

"Ugh, nothing, I think I just got sick."

"Oh, well they have these little bags you can use. See?"

"I know. Thanks, but I think I might just need to use the bathroom."

Billy starts to stand up, when the stewardess runs over. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to remain seated till the captain removes the seat belt sign." Billy nods with a frown and sits back down. Kate leans over to him. "Are you sure everything is alright?" "Yea, I, I just.. I have a bad feeling." Below the balls of fur are already taking shape. There are six of them all together and they begin to look more and more like exact clones of Gizmo. All for one that stood out from the rest. His eyes were red. His face was pale and a gaping large grin took up the majority of his face and at the corner of his mouth, a prominent sharp tooth.

Immediately this Sharp Toothed Mogwai takes lead over the other five. The room is filled with hysteric squeaks and loud giggles of laughter. Sharp Tooth walks up to the other Mogwai and slaps them to attention. They stand their intimidated and confused. Sharp tooth points over to Gizmo and growls. The others stare and rub their hands together. Up above finally the fasten seat belt light switches off. Billy quickly unbuckles himself and make his way through the aisle being stopped by his father.

"Oh hey, Billy boy! Can you see if the stewardess has any of those little mini bottles of whiskey or whatever they are?"

"Yea, sure dad. I'll see."

"Good, good."

Billy finally makes his way into the bathrooms in the back of the plane and begins to wash his face using the sink.

Just below him Sharp Tooth and the others are tying gizmos hands together using shoe laces. Then they carry him over to a large duffel bag and throw him inside. They laugh loudly as they zip up the bag. One of the Goofball looking Mogwai with crazy bobbley eyes, notices the large crate of fish and begins to lick his lips. He points up at the crate and shouts loudly in a squeaky voice. "Fooood! Hahahehe." Soon all of the Mogwai are staring up at the crate "Foood!" They topple over each other trying get to the crate. Eventually knocking it over sending fish all over the place. All at once they start chowing down. Eating the fish whole leaving only the boney skeleton behind.

"Yum yum, buuurp!" Sharp Tooth exclaimed throwing the last of the fish bones at Goofball knocking him over. The others laugh and point at Goofball who's eyes are rolling like a slot machine. "Hahahahahe." Sharp tooth snickers. Then he turns his attention to a nearby shaft. Just up above Billy finally feels calm enough to return to his seat.

"Are you okay Billy? Your not looking too well." Kate says looking concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just nerves I guess."

Suddenly Billy feels a tapping on his shoulder that startles him. "Uggh!" It's his father standing over him eating peanuts in one hand and drinking a mini alcohol bottle in the other.

"What's wrong Billy boy. Getting a little air sick?"

"No dad. I'm just fine."

"No no. you are. I can tell. Here take some of these." Randall pushes a handful of mini bottles into Billy's lap. "They will help out a lot son. Trust me. I use it all the time."

"Thanks pop." Billy says as his father starts to stumble away. Billy turns to Kate and asks.

"Ha, can you believe that?"

"Actually it might not be such a bad idea. It could help you relax and we've got a long trip ahead of us."

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, look at the alternative. You either drink, relax, maybe pass out or you stay awake miserable the whole flight!"

"Uh," Billy says looking down in his lap at the bottles then back up at Kate. "Alright you convinced me."

"Haha, good." Once again they embrace for a moment and give each other a kiss. Then immediately Billy downs a bottle and turns on the air vents, but nothing. "Huh, that's weird. I guess it's broken." Meanwhile just through the vents the six Mogwai have broken the a/c and formed into cocoons. The heat from the broken a/c has speed up their metamorphoses phase as they are already beginning to hatch. A cocoon bursts open billowing out steam revealing red evil looking eyes and a sinister looking grin as well as one shiny, deadly looking, sharp tooth.

**End Chapter 1**

_**Sorry It's taken me awhile to post any new stories. I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. Please leave a comment/favorite. Id love to hear some positive feedback. **_


End file.
